


The end of the game

by lustfullyCapricious



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/lustfullyCapricious





	The end of the game

The end of the game  
A time when all comes to close  
When the win is cemented or lost  
And all for nothing  
For with no warning  
May come the end  
To spring upon us  
And what game is this  
That makes new worlds  
From naught but children’s minds  
And if not from a child’s mind  
Whence would come all that we know  
We are but a games construction  
And all that we have seen  
Was but the prize for the players  
What players they were  
What fools  
And fairly they were kept from claiming their prize  
This world that we call home  
But not for of any preservation of our peace  
Nay, but as consequence of the things that they had yet to do  
And yet had already done


End file.
